Make It Real
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Carlisle struggles with his feelings towards Aro as things get heated between the two. AroXCarlisle


**A/N: Just a random oneshot all about Aro and Carlisle. This does contain some shounen ai and gets a little heated between the two. Please enjoy and comment! Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but this story is mine!**

"Just this once," he promised. Once, the keyword used, was a lost cause the moment our lips touched. It could've been once, it could've been a million times. Perhaps it was just once. One long, passionate kiss that had the potential to last an eternity.

Neither of us had the need to stop for a breath of air. Deep down, I hated that. A gasp for air would've meant breaking free of Aro's lips. I wanted to pull away, but Aro was far older and more powerful than I could ever dream. What frightened me was that even deeper down, I wanted him. Touching wasn't enough. The taste of his tongue in my throat aroused me, making me want him even more. I don't think I'll ever understand why I let someone whose lifestyle is a disgrace in my eyes can make me want to love everything about him. Maybe I was just masochistic. Maybe the hatred I felt was an allusion. I turned my head, his lips now kissing my cheek.

"Don't struggle, my friend," he whispered into my ear, his voice soothing and hungry for more. "Carlisle."

The sound of his voice saying my name sent a chill down my spine. It felt like the first time hearing it. I glanced over to him, his ruby orbs boring into mine. It was hypnotic almost. I was looking at him in a whole new light now. Since when did I ever think of him as handsome? My eyebrows furrowed as I glared at him.

A devious grin spread across his face, his dark, silky hair slightly fell into his eyes as his head bowed ever so slightly to stare down at our hands.

Our hands. Somehow, that damned kiss left me too distracted to notice that his hands firmly grasped mine. He knew. Not only did he know, but he saw. He saw all my thoughts that had wandered into the gutter when I thought about us together. If I was still human, my face would've turned a brilliant shade of red, the color of his eyes.

"Your mind is quite fascinating to explore," he breathed, a laugh in his throat.

I pulled my hands away in disgust and embarrassment. "Stop this, Aro," I warned him rather coldly. It wasn't like me to lose my temper, but Aro always had a way to push me over the edge.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one telling _you_ to stop?" he chuckled. "You have such lewd fantasies, Carlisle," he slyly remarked.

"Be quiet, Aro!" I snapped. "You are the one manipulating me into thinking such things!"

His eyebrow arched. "Am I?" He pulled me in against his body.

I wanted to break away, but I didn't. My body wouldn't let me.

"What say we make those fantasies a reality?" His fingers undid the buttons to my coat, followed by my waistcoat which he pulled down past my broad shoulders.

I flinched as his lips brushed against my throat. I struggled to break free, but he had his arms wrapped around me tightly. He had no intentions of letting go. "Aro," I pleaded. It wasn't a matter of my resentment towards what he was doing to me; I was only worried of what would happen if someone were to walk in. Caius would be in an outrage if he happened upon this scene.

There was a deep chuckle from Aro's throat. "He would not mind a bit," he assured me as his hand touched mine.

I frowned, annoyed by Aro's unique gift. "Then what of Sulpicia?" I might as well ask him up front than feel violated by his mind reading abilities.

He pressed a finger to my lips and grinned.

I decided to take that action as a 'don't ask, don't tell' sort of deal. "A-Aro!" I gasped, rather embarrassed as I felt his hand trace along the contour of my abs.

I felt him pushing me back up onto his king-sized bed. I fell against the sheets, frantically wondering why I was even here in the first place.

"You wanted to speak with me in private," Aro reminded me, kissing my jaw. "Something about leaving…"

Yes, it became clear to me. Aro and his attempt to force his revolting 'diet' upon me.

"Do not dwell on it too much," he gently whispered. "Not when I have you right where I want you."

I stared up at him blankly. "Aro…." Just saying his name made me want him even more. I tightly shut my eyes and thought about what I had read the other day. The famous works of DaVinci. That sounded right.

Aro's laughter echoed in the room. "You can be so silly, my Carlisle."

I groaned as his hand reached down and undid my pants. "After this," I began, "I leave."

"We will see," he answered, pressing his lips against my own.


End file.
